Lost without Zara
by Sally2011
Summary: This is my first story published so please review.I have only read need so this story won't include anything from the other book s . I have rated it T because it may include swearing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

There was a burning feeling in Nick's heart. Zara looked at him with her dark eyes staring into his. "I'm sorry," she said as she rested her hand on his shoulder. Then a tear rolled down her cheek and she looked away in sadness. She smiled, a sad smile, and took away her hand. "Zara, you can't leave. I, I love you," Nick said as he made eye contact with Zara. Zara's heart began to beat a hundred times a minute and she felt like butterflies were flying around in her belly but still she said, "I don't love you. You're a good friend but I don't love you." Nick shook his head in disbelief. He bit his top lip. "I don't believe you. I can tell from how you look at me that you love me. Who's making you say this?" Nick argued, hoping he was correct. Zara smiled again and sunk back in to herself. Closing her eyes, she clenched her fists and looked up into his face. Nick was still staring down at her. His face fierce like a wolf's and his eyes narrow with fear, fear of losing Zara. "I have to go. Don't try and stop me!" Zara shouted as she stepped back, away from his warm breath that was breathing on her. He gulped. "Please," she whispered softly. Looking away, Nick reached out and held Zara's hand. It was cold. It didn't matter though, he tightened his grip. "I will never let you go," Nick declared strongly, his face fiercer than before. Gently, Zara stroked Nick's forehead with her fingertips, stroking his fringe away. "If you cared about me, you would let me go," Zara responded as she pulled her hands away and walked off, without saying another word.

Once out of the warehouse, Zara began to sprint towards the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

The trees were empty of leaves. The season was now Autumn and all the green leaves had long ago turned brown, fell off and died. Beneath the branches, were the crispy leaves, scattered. Zara sprinted over them, crunch. Soon she reached the middle of the forest, where there was a clearing. The ground there was dusty and sandy. She stopped and kicked the sand with her feet that made a cloud of dust in the air. Then, she sat down and cried and cried. All she thought about was Nick and how he loved her. Obviously, she loved him too but if she stayed, he was in danger of the Pixies. And she couldn't and wouldn't let anything happen to him. Then she lifted her head, perplexed. In the distance, Zara could hear a drumming sound. "Dum...DumDumDum," it sounded out loud, getting closer, over and over again. Silently, she got onto her feet and tip toed over to a nearby tree. Then she listened again. Figuring, those who were drumming weren't that close and she'd have enough time, she began to climb the towering oak tree. Unfortunately, all the leaves were gone so it may be easy for whoever was coming to spot her but Zara was curious. Then they came...


	3. Chapter 3

They were dressed in thick black robes and all wore strange, pointed hats with gold dust on the top. Gold dust. From Pixies. Zara's breath began to quicken as more came out of the forest. There must have been about 50 of them. How did they get out though? "I thought I trapped them," Zara whispered to herself, never taking her eyes off them.

Quickly, concluding that they all must be Pixies, Zara made more of an effort to stay quiet. Balancing herself on one of the highest branches, she stared down at them as they all suddenly aligned themselves in a circle, inside the clearing. From the position Zara was in, she could see everything but still she couldn't figure out what they were doing until, one Pixie, dressed differently to all the others, brought in a coffin. The coffin was all gold and the man pulling it along on a cart was wearing a mask. From what Zara could see, it was a funeral. The man seemed vaguely familiar, his height, his eyes piercing through the mask, his hair: that brown, short, scruffy hair that you just want to tidy up and brush... Like Zara's dad's. Not just like her dad's, exactly like her dad's. Then he turned and looked up to her in the tree. "Daddy?" she whispered...


End file.
